Should have noticed
by bookworm563
Summary: Set after 'The Croaking' Mikey's brothers didn't notice how bad Mikey took their words into offense. They have to apologize, but what they didn't realize, is that hey have more than one thing to be sorry for. A LOT of brotherly fluff! One-Shot. better than summary sounds!


**Yes, I know I should be updating the Consequences of change, but I have been wanting to do this one-shot forever. So ,yeah, enough talking more writing!**

They had just gotten back from the crazy fiasco with the frogs, and the house was a complete disaster! There were chairs broken in half, window glass on the floor, tables flipped over. They had a huge mess to clean up, but everyone was either too exhausted or too famished to really do it right now.

"Alright guys, I say we eat dinner then get some rest. Tomorrow we can fix this place up." Leo said, giving a reassuring look at April, as if saying _don't worry, we'll fix this mess up. _April's feautures seemed to relax a bit.

"Let me guess, you guys want the leftover pizza." April inferred knowingly, already grabbing the microwaved-heated pizza.

The brothers nodded their heads enthusiastically, especially Mikey.

"Alright, but you are going to wash up first, there is no way you're eating, like _that._ She commanded, waving her arms at their bodies to prove a point.

"Dude! You have got to be kidding me! All I had all day were flies! Can we _please_ eat first?" Mikey moaned.

"Sorry Mikey." Was all that April said, and motioned the turtles to the restroom.

"Nice going Red." Casey nodded.

"You too Jones." April demanded.

"You really think, me, the amazing Casey Jones, is going to listen to _you." _Casey sneered.

"Well then I guess the great Casey Jones can forget about having dinner." April stated. Honestly, she felt as if she was a mother of five children!

"Fine, gosh. It's like being a five year old all over again." Casey rolled his eyes, but headed up stairs anyways, much to his annoyance.

"How did I go to a regular New York citizen to _this._" April mumbled to herself, putting the pizza into the microwave.

**Raph's Pov**

Ten minutes later, the turtles were all sitting on the floor, due to the fact there was no table, eating the gooey pizza.

"Dude, Napoleon is so awesome! He could only do one ninja move, but he so aced it! And he is like, a master at catching flies! It was so cool!" Mikey babbled on and on about him and Napoleon, and how fantastic he was.

But, Raph knew something was wrong. He was acting all happy and excited, and doing a great job at it too, but something lingered in his eyes. It was like pain, sadness, and betrayal all rolled up into one emotion.

"Well dudes, and dudette, I don't know about you but I am exhausted. So, I, shall go and go enjoy a comic." Bowing dramatically, Mikey left the room.

Once they were sure Mikey was gone, April spoke up. "Is it just me, or does Mikey seem, you know, un-Mikey like?"

"What do you mean? Laughing, eating like a pig, bragging about his adventures. All seems in check to me." Casey asked, apparently oblivious to the act Mikey was putting on.

"Well, he seemed a bit off. Like, sure, he was seemed like himself, but it didn't sound like his heart was in it." April explained patiently.

"So, what do you think is wrong? Is it what we said earlier? Because I thought he would get over that by now." Raph huffed.

"Well, whatever is wrong, we should be there with him." Leo said.

Nodding in agreement, the brothers, April, and Casey got up.

"Um, Casey you stay here. You too April, just in case it's a family matter." Don cautioned.

"So you think he may not want to see us. That we are not family to him?" April questioned.

"No April! It's not like that! He may just not want so many people around him. No that he doesn't want you around, everyone wants you around! Not that I always want you around, but your fun to hang out with! Donnie babbled.

"It's alright Donnie, I understand. We may not be mutants, but it's o.k. for you to bombard him with questions! You sure know how to understand people's emotions!" April teased.

"What, no way April! You're the best at knowing people's emotions! Not that we are not good, but your better. We just know Mikey more than you! Not that you don't know Mikey, but-

Donnie was interrupted when Raph clamped his hand over Donnie's mouth and dragged him upstairs.

"Don't fight it. You'll thank me later." Raph warned while Don struggled to say more to April.

Once they were up the stairs, Raph finally let Don go.

"What was that for!" Donatello exclaimed.

"Look, I just saved you. It could have gotten a whole lot worse!" Raph shot back.

"Guys! Be quiet!" Leo said was they approached Mikey's door. "You hear that?" Leo asked.

"Nope." Raph said after a few moments.

"Exactly! _Nothing._ It's _quiet,_ In Mikey's room! Something has to be wrong. If he was reading his comics, he would have been making side comics every time something cool happened!" Leo pointed out.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see what is wrong with the knucklehead!" Raph proclaimed, impatient as ever, and slightly opened the door.

Standing in a single file line, the brothers made their way into the room. And what they saw there shattered their hearts. Their youngest brother, Michelangelo, was laying in bed, huddled in a bed. He was shaking ever so slightly and whimpering.

"Mikey?" Leo softly called out, and Mikey stiffened as Leo made his way towards his bed. "Don't try to pretend to be asleep Mikey. I know your awake, stop faking it." Leo said.

Slowly, Mikey turned his tear-stricken face to his brothers.

Without hesitation, the brother all sat down next to Mikey on the bed. It was a squish, but it really didn't matter.

"Hey buddy? What's wrong?" Donnie asked lightly.

"Nothing." Mikey answered, trying to wipe his tears, but just more came.

"Really Mikey? Because if your definition for fine is laying in bed in a dark room while crying, then you live in some hell of a world." Raph sneered.

"Mikey?" You could tell anything? No matter what happened, you can tell us. We'll love you no matter what?" Leo tried again.

"Really Leo? Because it sure didn't seem like that this morning!" Mikey suddenly shouted.

"What do you mean? Is it what we told you this morning? All we told you was to clean up your mess." Leo explained.

"Not only that Leo. You also told me that I wasn't a good ninja, I was a screw up, made me feel like I wasn't appreciated, and made me run away!" Would you like me to continue?" Mikey screamed.

The brothers were absolutely quiet for the time being. _Did we actually make him feel like that? I didn't mean to, I was just so angry._ Raph though miserably.

"Wait, Mikey. You were going to run away? As in never come back? Donnie finally asked.

Mikey stated down at his hands for a while, lie they were the most interesting thing in the world. Finally, he spoke. "Well, yeah. If I was such a screw up, and if you didn't need me, I figured there was no need to stay." Mikey whispered.

"Mikey, you know we could never feel like that. You will always be out little brother, and we will always love you. Sure you mess around and goof off, but you're still an amazing ninja, and more importantly, an outstanding brother. Always have, always will." Leo comforted.

"Really?" Mikey asked, as if he couldn't believe what Leo had just said.

"Yeah knucklehead. Really." Raph ensured.

"Then if you feel that way, why did you say that today? And why did you never want to be with me in the past?" Mikey asked, a look of betrayal on his face.

_What does he mean back then? And why bring it up? Think Raph, think. Something must have happened that made him this upset. But what?_

The brothers looked at Mikey with the same perplexed face that Raph wore, and he was a little relived to know that he wasn't the only who didn't remember what had happened back then.

_How can you be happy that you no one remembers? Your youngest most innocent brother is crying because of you guys, and you can't even remember what happened? What kind of brother are you?_ Raph scolded himself.

"You guys really don't recall what happened, anything at all, do you?" Mikey asked in a small voice. Raph and his brothers felt even guiltier, for fresh tears filled Mikey's baby blue orbs. "Of course you don't." Mikey added in a small voice, but it was loud enough for the guys to hear it.

"Mikey, please tell us what happened to make you feel like this. What event in time made you feel so worthless?" Donnie begged.

Taking a deep breathe, Mikey spoke. "You remember when we first encountered the Shredder? Well a bit before that, we had to split up. No one wanted to be with me, as if I would just slow you down. It was like no one cared with me, do you know how alone I felt? Then, when I suspected that something was wrong with April's 'mom', you just neglected the idea, like I was crazy. I ended up turning out to be right, and no one even apologized to me! I sacrificed myself to see what she really was, and we all ignored it! Then of course, there was the wasp! Whenever I come up with a good idea, you just turn it down or think I'm crazy! You treat me as I'm stupid, and when it was all over, I didn't egt a thank you! Just chased for trying to save Leo! You said so many harsh words! When today came, I guess I finally cracked. Words hurt guys, and I guess I finally had to get away," Mikey finished, and by now his tears were falling uncontrollably.

"Mikey, we are so sorry. You should have told us something, not keep it to yourself." Don soothed.

"I did tell you something. Through facial expressions and out loud! Did I, or did I not try to tell you that felt like nobody wanted to be with me the day we faced Shredder? I also recall trying to explain to Leo why I did that to his comic book, but all I did was get chased! I stopped trying to tell you guys after the bug fiasco, it just wasn't working out." Mikey sighed.

"Mikey, look at me." Raph commanded. He was not good with words, but they needed to let Mikey know how much he really meant to them.

"You are the most precious thing on this planet. And you are the best youngest brother anyone could wish for. There are no words to let you know how sorry we are, but just know the net time that happens you let us know. Never think that you have to run away from this family, because we want you. We_ need_ you. You're our light Mikey, the one that gives us hope. You're our glue, the one that holds us together. We complain about your corny jokes, but they lighten up any dark situation we are in. Without you, Leo would be trapped in the dojo training all day, Donnie would be locked in his lab, and me, well, let's just say we wouldn't have any walls because I would have broke them all for now if it wasn't for you." Raph summed up.

Mikey gave a smile, it was small, but sincere. Not like the fake one he put on today.

"And Mikey, one last thing. Next time, don't put on a happy 'mask' like you did during dinner. Just tell us, don't fake it." Donnie added.

"We love you Mikey." Raph whispered.

"Always knew you were a softie Raph." Mikey giggled.

"You know what Mikey, maybe I am." Raph said. He was going to regret saying that later, but if saying that would make Mikey feel better, then so be it.

Suddenly Casey and April walked through the door.

"Casey! April! I thought we told you to wait downstairs!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, you should know us better than that." April taunted, and nudged Casey.

"Listen Mikey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Honestly, I was just tired of a mess. But I guess without your messes…what fun would there be?" Casey apologized, struggling for the right words.

"No problem Casey. Maybe I shouldn't make such a mess that I did. I was just trying to have some fun, things seemed a bit uptight, since, you know, April's mom." Mikey said the last part so faintly, they almost didn't catch it.

"It's fine Mikey. We went through it, but now it's over" April said. "Oh, and Mikey, I never got to properly thank you for warning us about the mom creature, even if he didn't believe you at that moment." April stated, and walked out of the room dragging Casey with her.

"Well, we should really get to bed." Donnie mentioned, and the brothers got up, but Mikey grabbed Raph's hand. "Wait! Can you stay here for the night?" Mikey asked sheepishly.

"Sure Mikey. And I call dibs on the bed with Mikey!" Raph exclaimed, and laid down next to Mikey before his other brothers could argue.

"Ugh, fine." Don sighed, and he and Leo took a seat at the bottom of the bed, leaning their backs against the side of the mattress.

"Good night guys." Mikey mumbled.

"Night." The others replied, and they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So yeah, sucky ending I know. This was my first try at brotherly fluff, but I had a great time writing it. And who noticed what happened when Raph covered Donnie's mouth, and dragged him out of the room? Remind you of any episode? **

**See ya! ;)**


End file.
